


Date Me Please

by sunshinecloud



Series: Wanna One Date Filming (23/07/2017) [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cute, Dating, Filming, Fluff, M/M, PanWink - Freeform, Short One Shot, Sweet, date, that staff is me, wink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinecloud/pseuds/sunshinecloud
Summary: Guanlin is struggling with his Korean. He need Jihoon to help him.





	Date Me Please

Guanlin look at the ribbon tied around his wrist to Jihoon's wrist. It's too long. Guanlin hold the red ribbon so it didn't reach the ground.

"So. What are we going to do today?" Jihoon asked.

"You'll be shopping for groceries," the staffs said.

"What?" Guanlin asked because he didn't hear it clearly.

"Groceries, Guanlin," Jihoon said. "Let's go,"

The filming crews start to following them. During the shopping, Guanlin always spacing out and being confused.

He didn't know many things and get confused easily. Jihoon just giggles seeing Guanlin like that.

"Aigoo. You'll improving soon," Jihoon said. Patting Guanlin's head. 

Because Guanlin is way taller than Jihoon, Jihoon need to tip toe so he can pat Guanlin's head.

"Yeah. I hope so," Guanlin said.

"Don't feel down. You've doing well until now," Jihoon said seeing Guanlin sighing.

"Hyung. The ribbon," Guanlin said while pointing at the ribbon that's already reaching the ground.

Jihoon pulls the ribbon and coils it around his hand until it become so short. Then,  
he hold Guanlin hand.

Guanlin look at his hand that's in Jihoon's hand. Jihoon just smiles widely. 

If there's some people who don't know them, they will think that Guanlin is older than Jihoon. Why? 

The ultimate reason, because Jihoon is shorter than Guanlin. And the other reason is, Jihoon is full of aegyo. While Guanlin, he's full of charisma even he's the maknae.

"Someone once told me that if you want to improve your korean, date someone who's pure korean," Jihoon said.

"Then, date me please," Guanlin said.

"What?" Jihoon quite shocked hearing Guanlin's sudden suggestion.

"Isn't you pure korean? So, date me so I can improve my korean," Guanlin said.

"Hm.. I will think about that first," Jihoon said then grins. 

"I don't think you guys need that ribbon," suddenly one of the staffs said.

"Why?" Jihoon and Guanlin asked in unison.

"You're too close already," the staff point at their hands. Both of them look at their hand then look at each other. They just smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I know. It's short, right??? Sorry. Still I hope you enjoy it well!


End file.
